Saber's Chronicles
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [POST GMG] Porque los magos de Sabertooth, también tenían historias inolvidables que contar luego del tiempo transcurrido después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Ellos, también compartían lazos que merecían, ser aventurados y contados .:SaberBROTH:.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

El amor hacia estos integrantes me ha hecho explotar, no puedo explicar plenamente lo mucho que me encariñado con todos ellos, ¡Incluso con los olvidados Refus y Orga! cof cof, anyway! Así que me he dado a la tarea de hacer este fic sobre, lo que sucede en la vida de estos personas luego, de los juegos mágicos, ¡Es que vamos Mashima, porqué mierda ya no los muestras de nuevo en la manga! DD':

Este primer capitulo, va dedicado a** Boogieman13**. Que si bien, no son drabbles, pero será una historia corta acerca de estos chicos xD

Ahora sí gente sexy de , a leeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Refus Lohr, Orga Nanagia

Frosh & Lector, ¡Aye!

**Genero:** Friendship/Family._ Minnor:_ Romance.

.

.

.

* * *

** - Capitulo # O1 -**

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

Entonces, cuando todo aquel alboroto en el castillo de Mercurio se dio por finalizado, al igual, que los juegos mágicos, el equipo de Sabertooth se vio a la tarea de regresar.

O al menos, no antes de tener una seria plática, con aquella maga que ahora se encontraba, en el comedor de una posada en la cual, pasaría la noche.

Los de Saber estaban del otro lado, en el pasillo. Sin saber, como demonios cruzar a aquel umbral para platicar con ella. Sin saber, como cojones decirle hola sin que cayeran en un incómodo silencio.

Sin bien, en el castillo de Mercurio habían "hablado", eso no quitaba que el ambiente cálido que los demás brindaban, era lo que había ayudado a que Yukino no los ignorara.

—Entonces…—comenzó a hablar el rubio de larga, larga cabellera— ¿Iremos, o esperaremos hasta mañana para ir con Yukino-kun?, porque esto de estarla mirando en silencio por media hora ya me está cansando.

—Si tanto te está cansando, entonces ve tu primero—se defendió Orga cruzándose de brazos. Ambos exceed suspiraron.

—Frosh piensa que entre más rápidos hablen con Yukino-chan, ella nos perdonará a todos, además… Frosh tiene hambre.

—Joder—masculló el Eucliffe mirando a su amigo de cabellos negros—Rogue, sé el primero en cruzar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eres un sin emociones, estoy seguro de que si cruzas primero y Yukino te manda una mirada de odio y resentimiento, no te inmutarás ni un poquito.

La maga, quien comía su cena, sintió un temblor en la posaba gracias, a cierto golpe que cierto dragon slayer, le había propiciado a un mago de cabellos rubios.

—Duele duele duele—se quejaba sobándose la cara— ¡Carajo Rogue!

—En ese caso, iremos todos juntos—habló el Cheney—Todos estamos arrepentidos de cómo fue tratada Yukino, ¿No? —asintieron—Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo.

Los tres magos asintieron, mientras, respiraban hondo para así, cruzar aquel umbral que, los separaba de Yukino Aguria, quien, al sentirse observada, levantó lentamente la mirada.

Encontrándose con Orga Nanagia, Refus Lohr, Lector, Frosh, Rogue Cheney, y Sting Eucliffe con un ojo morado…

Ojo morado y sangre saliendo de la nariz…

— ¡Sting-sama estás herido! —exclamó al momento que se levantaba de la mesa y corría a quien sabe dónde.

—Vaya manera de pedirle disculpas…—susurró el Lohr mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz—Sting… eres un idiota.

— ¡Pero si fue Rogue quien me dejó así! —se quejó el autoproclamado, maestro del gremio Sabertooth.

El mencionado ni se inmutó, solamente, miró como la maga de cabellos cortos corría hacia ellos con un botiquín.

—Muy bien Sting-sama, voy a limpiarle esa sangre y a tratar, de hacer algo con esa hinchazón en el ojo.

¿Qué sucedió a continuación?, silencio, puro silencio. Los magos, solo miraban como Yukino pasaba un pañuelo por la nariz del Eucliffe y también, como ponía una bolsa de hielo sobre aquel horrendo y morado ojo.

La Aguria trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero, no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto nerviosa, ¿Qué hacían ellos en ese lugar en primer lugar?, ¿Acaso la estaban siguiendo?

No era como si no quisiera estar cerca de ellos, era solo… que no sabía si estaba lista para volver a empezar.

— ¡Yukino-chan! —Gritaron Frosh y Lector abrazando a la maga, esta, se sorprendió— ¡Yukino-chan te hemos extrañado mucho! —exclamó Lector.

— ¡Frosh también te extraña!

Y la sorpresa seguía en ella, ¿Qué había hecho como para, que esos dos la extrañaran? Su relación con ellos, nunca había sido muy profunda. Son contadas, las veces que habían conversado, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora lloraban abrazados a ella?

—Y-Yo…

—Yukino—habló Sting mirándola, esta también lo miró—Lo que te dije, no, dijimos en el baile de Mercurio fue cierto. Nosotros estamos arrepentidos de, de no haberte defendido cuando debimos haberlo hecho.

—Nuestro comportamiento no fue digno de caballeros, Yukino-kun, así que ruego para tener su perdón.

—Ellos me obligaron a venir—dijo el de cabellos verde azulados, con un apenas perceptible, sonrojo en sus mejillas—Pero… también vine a disculparme.

La maga entonces, sintió aquella mirada rojiza sobre ella, y por ende, miró a Rogue Cheney.

Lo miró como si esta fuera, la primera vez que lo hacía, ¿Acaso el chico le estaba dando una mirada de arrepentimiento?

—No pidas nada de Rogue, ya sabes lo emo que es—entonces, otro golpe fue a dar a su nuca—Có-Cómo te voy diciendo Yukino… yo, no, todos, queremos que regreses. Queremos que seas un miembro de Sabertooth otra vez.

El corazón de ella, dio un vuelco.

—Ya no hay más tratos como en el pasado, nuestro nuevo gremio Sabertooth será uno divertido, seremos como una familia Yukino, tal como siempre debió haber sido—la miró—Ya tenemos nueva sede, será en la ciudad de _Oak_, es un lugar muy bueno para comenzar de nuevo.

—Ni Gemma ni Minerva estarán ya—dijo ahora Rogue caminando hacia donde la chica—Sabemos que no tenemos derecho ni siquiera para pedírtelo, pero…

—No sería lo mismo regresar sin ti Yukino-kun.

La chica ya sentía cómo, las malditas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos. Frosh y Lector, sonrieron ante la actitud de ella.

— ¿P-Porque? —preguntó confundida— ¿Por qué no será lo mismo si regreso o no?, nada va a cambiar, nada…

—No sería lo mismo porque eres nuestra nakama.

Yukino miró a Orga con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras, se rompía a llorar.

_Nakama._

Con sus manos se tapó el rostro.

_Ella, tenía nakamas._

Lector y Frosh nuevamente la abrazaron. Sting sonrió. Orga le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Refus le frotó la espalda. Y Rogue, él colocó la mano por encima de su hombro, para que sintiera que realmente, aquellas palabras, habían sido ciertas.

—Fairy Tail nos enseñó el valor de nuestros nakama—volvió a hablar Sting—Natsu-san dijo, que esos lazos son los más fuertes que hay, ¡Y nosotros seremos muy fuertes, por eso siempre estaremos juntos, contigo incluida!

Yukino entonces, dejó caer las manos a sus costados.

Y los miró, con la más radiante de sus sonrisas, los miró, como si ellos fuesen la cosa más preciada en su vida.

Y ellos, ellos solamente la miraron totalmente sorprendidos. Ya que esta, era la primera vez, que veían esa sonrisa en el rostro de la Aguria.

Esa, era la primera vez, que habían visto aquella hermosa sonrisa, en el rostro de Yukino.

—S-Si quiero—dijo sin dejar de llorar ni sonreír—Y-Yo volveré a ser una Saber, ¡Yo también quiero volverme más fuerte junto a ustedes!

Frosh, Lector, Orga, Refus, Sting, y hasta Rogue sonrieron. Todos, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Ellos se volverían fuertes, fuertes, para proteger a sus nakamas, y también…

Esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa que Yukino, había sido capaz de crear solamente para ellos.

* * *

_Capitulo # O1_

**Saber's Chronicles.**

* * *

,dvkdsnbdfklbndfklbnkdfbf lo hice! realmente lo hice!, me siento tan feliz de poder escribir esto, que no sé si es un fic, o serie de one shots o que onda xdd Amo a Yukino, creo que junto a Juvia, se volvió mi personaje femenino favorito. Y Rogue, Sting y Natsu mis favoritos en cuanto masculinos!, siguiéndoles, por Regus, Gray y Gajeel, no puedo evitarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado:B

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


	2. Entre sus alas

¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¿En verdad mis bebés de Sabertooth tienen tanto amor?, ¡Vaya que ignoraba cuanta gente gustaba de ellos!, y es que para qué negarlo, son unos amores sin esa tipeja bitch de Minerva (jm)

En verdad, muchas muchas gracias a:** nueiii, papermoon, happy anonymous, Valee, konan Akatsuki, Sirnight Crescent, Boogieman13, Layla Redfox, Wincy Jaeger, Reveire & Chessesmile,** ¡Todas & Todos son un amor!

**_Reviews sensualmente anónimos(?):_**

_**PaperMoon:** ¡Si, ellos merecen más amor!, Mashima debe traerlos de vuelta *saca el cuchillo* Debe de hacerlo._

_**happy anonymous:** ¡Claro que la voy a continuar!, sería una desconsiderada si no lo hiciera, y claro que habrá romance, claro que habrá Roguekino, pero también otras pairings de mi loca cabeza:B_

_**Valee:** Me encanta que haya gente que le guste tanto Yukino como a mí, ella es un amor ¡Y merece también más amor! Y Sting... el tiene amor de sobra xD Espero y te guste este capitulo, lo escribí con todo mi corazón._

_**konan Akatsuki:** Claro que habrá continuación, ¿Porque creen que no? xD_

Esto es un fanfic, no una serie de one shot, drablees ni nada, son capitulos que quizás, no tengan continuación, pero capitulos de un quizás long fic. El cual, cada capitulo, será dedicado a un personaje o quizás, a una pareja. El capitulo de hoy, creo que con el capitulo, se daran cuenta sobre a quien se referirá xD Y antes que nada, quiero decirles que esto, NO SERÁ UN HAREM! por si acaso lo llegan a pensar conforme lean el capitulo xD

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Refus Lohr, Orga Nanagia

Frosh & Lector, ¡Aye!

[_RogueKino & StingKino_]

**Genero:** Friendship/Family/_Minnor_ Romance.

.

.

.

* * *

**- Capitulo # O2 -**

**Entre sus alas.**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde aquello. Cuatro días, y ellos, aún no llegaban a la ciudad de Oak donde la nueve sede de Sabertooth, los estaba esperando.

—Frosh está cansado, Frosh no puede más…—se quejó el felino cayendo dramáticamente al suelo, aunque Lector, alcanzó a tomarlo a tiempo.

— ¡No Frosh, no mueras aun!

Y lejos del mini drama armado entre ambos exceed, los magos de Saber miraban a un rubio de mala gana. Sus miradas, cansadas, miraban a Sting como si de esa manera, pudiera desintegrarlo o desaparecerlo de sus vistas.

—Dame una buena razón para no molerte a golpes—masculló entre dientes Orga. El rubio chilló al escuchar cómo se tronaban sus nudillos.

—Po-Porque… ¡Soy tu _maestro_!

—Fácilmente podemos sustituirte—dijo el enmascarado—Así que Sting… ¿Por qué demonios nos has hecho caminar sin sentido, cuando fácilmente podíamos tomar un tren para llegar a Oak?

El rubio cruzó los brazos, mientras miraba a Rogue como queriendo buscar apoyo, pero su querido amigo como siempre, no dijo nada, y en su lugar, se puso del lado de aquellos.

—Ustedes saben muy bien que como dragon slayer no puedo estar en algún transporte, me mareo con facilidad—los miró—Es demasiado vergonzoso para mí que alguien me vea así, por eso siempre opto mejor por caminar—señaló a Rogue— ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo que digo es verdad!

—Es cierto—habló Yukino—Creo que recuerdo que en los Juegos, Natsu-sama también se mareo… pobre Natsu-sama…

— ¡Hey, yo también sufrí! —Se quejó el Eucliffe— ¡Además desde cuando tanta confianza con Natsu-san!

La chica solo se encogió de hombros, no queriendo recordar cómo fue, que el dragon slayer de fuego y ella se habían hecho amigos.

—Ignorando eso, creo que lo mejor será dormir aquí. Estoy seguro de que mañana llegaremos a Oak, pero ya está oscuro—miró el cielo Orga—Sería muy peligroso caminar en la oscuridad y más, si le sumamos que no hemos dormido en dos días desde que encontramos aquella posada.

—La intemperie no es un lugar para una dama como Yukino-kun—se quejó Refus, pero luego, vio como la maga ya estaba muy cómoda acostada en el césped— ¡Yukino-kun!

—Tengo sueño…

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, los ojos de la maga celestial se cerraron. Dándoles con esto que en efecto, ella tenía sueño y estaba tan cansada, que ya ni podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Todos suspiraron. Bueno, una noche a la intemperie no les haría daño, ¿Verdad?

* * *

Mentira, si hacía.

_Y mucho, daño._

—Sting-kun… los mosquitos no me dejan dormir.

—Frosh tiene frío.

—Mi ropa se está ensuciando…—murmuró el enmascarado.

— Carajo Refus, deja de ser vanidoso—le dio un zape Orga, mientras, ponía más madera encontrada a una fogata improvisada—Incluso Yukino es menos niña que tú.

—No sé si eso fue un cumplido o insulto para Yukino…—susurró Sting con una gota en la cabeza.

Rogue solo cruzó los brazos mirándolos, ¿Realmente esas personas que estaban ahí, quejándose por todo y comportándose como unos niños, eran los nakama que él iba a proteger y por los cuales, se volvería más fuerte?

¿Realmente esta era la familia que había estado esperando?

—¿En qué estás pensando Rogue-kun? —preguntó el exceed a su amigo, este lo miró.

Oh bueno, Frosh si era alguien por quien querer volverse fuerte.

—En nada.

—Sabes, Frosh estaba pensando que no solo Frosh puede tener frío—su mirada se fue hacia la maga—Yukino-chan probablemente también ha de tener mucho frío.

El dragon slayer de las sombras hizo un gesto de sorpresa, para también, mirar a la Aguria.

Y era cierto, al parecer, ella también estaba pasando frío. O eso se notaba al notar la manera en la cual su cuerpo de encorvaba, como buscando el calor de su propio cuerpo o tratando, que las ráfagas del viento nocturno fueran menos heladas.

Rogue la miró aún más.

Él se había dicho, iba a proteger a sus nakama.

Y Yukino _definitivamente_, además de Frosh, era alguien quien merecía ser protegida.

—Es cierto, la ropa de Yukino-kun es muy ligera—le apoyó Refus—Además… es también muy corta.

— ¡Que mierda miras tú! —Le regaló el rubio, y más al notar, que el mago enmascarado, miraba las piernas de la chica— ¡Deja de verla!

Al Cheney se le dibujó una vena en la frente y cien, esos dos…

— ¿Rogue-kun?

Asintió, mientras, se quitaba su capa y caminaba hacia la maga, para colocársela como si se tratara de una cobija. Y en el rostro de Yukino, se asomó una pequeña sonrisa, quizás, por sentir algo de calor con ella.

Y Rogue, él solo se quedó sentado junto a ella.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido Lohr.

— ¡El emo es un caballero!

Orga entonces, cansado de aquellos dos, les dio un golpe en la nuca haciéndolos callar.

—Par de bastardos, si siguen haciendo ruido la despertaran. Y si mal no recuerdo, de todos, ella se la ha estado pasando mal en estos últimos días, y no lo digo únicamente por estos cuatro días.

Ambos rubios y el pelinegro abrieron los ojos algo sorprendidos, pero luego, bajaron estos mismos.

Era cierto.

Yukino, había estado en una situación muy difícil durante lo ocurrido con los dragones.

Ya que luego de que había sido desterrada del gremio, a pasar la noche en quién sabe dónde. Su destino se había cruzado con un proyecto llamado Eclipe.

Según les había contado Yukino, ella había estado cuando la puerta fue abierta, y ella, había visto al Rogue del futuro. Aún recuerdan el miedo con el cual les había contado aquello. Yukino, les había contado como fue prisionera junto a la maga celestial de Fairy Tail, y también, como había tenido que luchar por sí misma cuando los demás, se habían dirigido con sus respectivos compañeros.

—Ella estuvo sola en eso… ¿No? —dijo afligido el Eucliffe.

Los demás solo escucharon mientras miraban el fuego.

Y era cierto. Durante la batalla, todos habían tenido al menos, a un amigo a su lado.

Rogue y Sting, habían luchado uno al lado del otro. Orga y Refus, habían combatido junto a las magas del gremio de las Sirenas, incluso Frosh y Lector habían permanecido juntos.

Pero Yukino… ella había estado sola. Soportando la visión de los caídos por sí misma, sin nadie, de quien sostenerse.

—Yukino-chan…—susurró Lector, mientras que Frosh, sentía como sus ojos de aguadaban.

El God Slayer suavizó su ya acostumbrado ceño fruncido, mientras, miraba a los tres magos que no hacían más, que perderse en los recuerdos que aquella fogata les regalaba.

Para él, ellos, aun eran unos chiquillos, unos chiquillos que no se habían dado cuenta aun de todo lo que habían sobrevivido. Unos chiquillos, que al parecer, olvidaban que era lo más importante además de ganar.

Era el mayor, con sus veintitrés años, Orga puede darse el lujo de ser el más maduro y por no decir, el que podía decir sabias palabras cada vez que se daba la oportunidad.

Y ellos, ellos lo escucharían, o al menos, aprenderían a ser observadores. No por él, sino por ella, por _Yukino_.

—Es una mujercita muy fuerte—dijo el Nanagia con una sonrisa triste—pero… ni la persona más fuerte puede soportarlo todo.

Quizás, con esas palabras, ellos se darían cuenta.

—Las mujeres, sobre todos las que han pasado por lo que Yukino, tienden a guardarse todo—miró el cielo estrellado—No quieren, que nadie sepa lo que realmente están sintiendo, y en su lugar…

—Prefieren solo callarse—completó Refus

Rogue hizo una mueca mientras chasqueaba la lengua, algo no muy propio de él.

—Creí que ustedes—señalando al azabache y al de ojos azulados—, por ser dragon slayers, se habían dado cuenta.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó el _maestro._

Orga suspiró.

—De que lleva llorando desde hace diez minutos.

Y el silencio, se hizo muy, demasiado pesado. Ni los exceed, dijeron algo. Solo bajaron las orejas cuando escucharon, los débiles sollozos de la Aguria.

Sting y Rogue apretaron los puños, mientras que Refus fruncía el entrecejo.

¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta antes?

"_¡Sting-sama estás herido!"_

Ella siempre se preocupaba por ellos.

"_¿Tienes hambre Rogue-sama?, mira, tengo algo de fruta por si gustas"_

Siempre veía por ellos.

"_Refus-sama, Orga-sama, por aquí hay un lago, si quieren podemos ir para que se refresque un rato"_

"_¡Frosh, Lector, no corran, podrían lastimarse!_

Yukino, desde hace unos días, siempre cuidaba de ellos.

—Chicos—habló Refus mirándolos—Estoy seguro de que no hablo solo por mí, que el ver aquella sonrisa en Yukino-kun días atrás, fue una de las cosas más sorprendentes que jamás hayamos visto, ¿O me equivoco?

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Orga, creía saber para donde quería llegar el chico.

—Y no hablo solo por mí cuando digo, que sería capaz de hacer lo que sea para que su sonrisa nunca se opaque.

Sting sonrió afirmando lo dicho, mientras que Rogue, el solo miró hacia donde su camarada dormía. Y dándose valor, se atrevió a limpiar unas lágrimas que ahora, estaban cayendo por sus lágrimas.

Y él se sorprendió enormemente, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que estas lo disgustaban, pero no solo a él. Al parecer, todos tenían esa misma reacción.

—Seguramente aún tiene miedo—mencionó el mayor estirando los brazos—Bueno, creo que debemos dormir, mañana será un día muy largo.

—Frosh piensa lo mismo.

—Sting-kun, deja de mirar a Yukino-chan.

— ¡Yo no la estaba mirando! —se defendió un poco sonrojado, mientras era golpeado por Refus.

—Vas a despertar a Yukino-kun bakka.

Orga suspiró… si, aun eran unos chiquillos. Oh bueno, solo ellos dos, porque el otro dragon slayer…

—Hoe Rogue, tú también deberías descansar.

—Cuidaremos ahora sí de ella, ¿No? —decía, más para sí mismo que para el god slayer—No vamos a dejar que salga nuevamente herida por Sabertooth, hemos cambiando.

El peli verde sonrió. Quién lo diría, que Rogue, aprendiera acerca de los lazos gracias, al destierro de Yukino Aguria días atrás por el ex maestro Gemma.

Esa maga sin duda, con el paso de los días, seguramente se volvería el tesoro de aquel gremio.

—Refus… menudo cabrón—se quejó Sting.

Sin lugar a dudas, lo sería. Esa familia que recién se había creado, no sería nada ni nadie, sin aquella maga, ni tampoco, sin alguno de los presentes.

—Con que nakamas, ¿Eh? —murmuró Orga perdiéndose en el cielo estrellado.

Pues, que nakamas más extraños y agradables.

* * *

Yukino comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir, como el calor se le subía al rostro y también al cuerpo.

Su cabeza dolía un poco, y los recuerdos de sus compañeros gritando y ella durmiendo en el suelo, llegaron a su mente. Ah… entonces a eso se debía el dolor en la espalda…

—Me duele—se quejó, más luego, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿Por qué demonios estaba sintiendo que se movía, más sus pies, no estaban tocando el suelo?

Y por si eso no fuera poco, la maga Aguria, se dio cuenta de que su rostro, estaba recargado en una estructura oscura… estructura oscura, que ahora se daba cuenta, era una camisa.

Estaba apoyada en una camisa, y por ende, eso significada que estaba sobre _alguien._ Y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, cuando sentía, que por la parte de sus piernas, alguien estaba cargándola. Alguien, estaba tocándola.

— ¿Estás bien Yukino? —preguntaron al sentir, que se había despertado.

Yukino se sorprendió, esa voz…

— ¡Rogue-sama! —exclamó sorprendida, avergonzada, y sonrojada.

Ya que todas las piezas se habían unido.

Alguien la estaba cargando, ese alguien, era Rogue. Y si sus ojos no mentían, la capa que estaba sobre ella, pertenecía a este mismo.

— ¿Por qué estoy…?

—No quisimos despertarte—interrumpió Sting quien venía, caminando a su lado—Además tienes el sueño muy pesado.

— ¡No es cierto! —se quejó escondiendo su rostro en la espalda del Cheney.

—Sting, déjala, que tú no eres nadie para hablar—dijo el dragon slayer de las sombras.

—No quisimos despertar a Yukino-chan porque seguramente estaba muy cansada—comentó el exceed mohicano alegremente—Así que nos dividimos las cosas de Yukino para llevarlas, mientras que Rogue-kun se ofreció a ser él quien te llevase.

La chica sonrío un poco, mientras, sus pequeñas maños se aferraban a la camisa del mago.

— ¿Es eso cierto Rogue-sama?

Era una suerte para el chico, que ella no pudiera verlo. Ya que sin querer, el agarre de ella más aquella pregunta, lo habían avergonzado un poco.

Frosh sonrío al ver aquel ligero sonrojo en su amigo.

—Sí.

—Rogue era el único que podía al parecer, seguir caminando con peso extra—se metió Orga—Además, conseguimos una carreta para llevar el demás equipaje.

El dragon slayer de las sombras le agradeció en silencio. Ya que sí, esa había sido una razón del porqué, él había querido cargar con la Aguria.

Ya que no le diría a esta, las miradas de aquellos rubios sobre ella mientras dormía.

—Yukino-kun, ¿Dormiste bien?

—Si Refus-sama, bueno, con un pequeño dolor en la espalda. Pero gracias por preguntar—y dicho eso, cerró los ojos ante el intenso sol que había llegado a ella.

Cuál fue su sorpresa luego, cuando sintió, como un sombrero se le era colocado en la cabeza.

— ¿Refus-sama?

—Me sentiría muy mal si Yukino-kun se enfermara, ya que pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, también puede ser muy dañino.

—Ahora resulta que eres médico—se burló el Eucliffe— ¡Eso hasta yo lo sé, lo único que quieres es lucirte frente a ella!

— ¿Y por qué querría hacerlo?

—Pff, que no es obvio. Es porque quieres que ella sea tu mejor amiga, ¡Pero no lo permitiré, ella será mi mejor amiga!

Yukino sonrió, por algún motivo… ella había visto como un dragon slayer de cabellos rosas, decía también esas palabras refiriéndose a una rubia.

—Si seremos una familia, no debería de haber favoritos—dijo Orga jalando la carretilla—Algo de ayuda no me vendría mal tampoco…

— ¡Frosh no lo permitirá, Yukino-chan será la mejor amiga de Frosh!

— ¡Entonces yo también me meto, ni Sting-kun me ganará!

— ¡Lector, eres un traidor!

La maga volvió a sonreír, mientras, escuchaba un susurro apenas audible, por parte del Cheney.

—Yo también me esforzaré…

Yukino entonces, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Aunque no le hizo caso y cerró los ojos, sonriendo para sus adentros y agradeciendo, el esfuerzo de sus camaradas por querer hacerla olvidar el pasado.

— ¡Miren! —exclamó Sting.

Todos se detuvieron.

— ¡Hemos llegado!

Entonces, Rogue dejó que Yukino se bajara de su espalda. Y esta, caminó hacia el frente, mirando, aquella pequeña pero colorida ciudad.

Inhalando aquellos suaves aromas, escuchando, el cantar armonioso de los pájaros y sintiendo las ráfagas de viento revolotear sus cabellos y también, aquella capa blanca que recién se había puesto que tenía plumas cosidas.

Esa, era su nuevo comienzo. El nuevo, comienzo de todos.

—Minna-san—dijo ella, a lo que los chicos y exceed que estaban detrás suyo, la escucharon atentamente—A partir de ahora, todo será diferente. Nosotros ya no somos los mismos.

Se giró para mirarlos.

— ¡Ahora somos una familia llena de nakamas!

Y cuando aquello fue dicho, una ráfaga de aves volaron detrás de la maga, dándole, un aire mucho más armonioso a la chica. Sumándole, que las plumas de aquella capa blanca, se desprendieran gracias al viento y volaran por los cielos.

Haciendo, que aquellos quienes la miraban, sonrieran gustosamente.

— ¡Si, vamos familia Saber, a nuestro nuevo hogar! —Gritó Sting Eucliffe mientras que Yukino, se iba corriendo colina abajo, siendo seguida por los exceed, el mismo maestro, Rogue y Refus.

Mientras que Orga, sonreía abiertamente ante tal escena.

Esos mocosos, junto a Rogue, ni cuenta se habían dado, de que ya habían sido atrapados. Habían sido atrapados por ella, y todos, se maneras muy distintas.

—Esto será muy divertido.

Todos, hasta incluso él, habían sido atrapados por aquella chica llamada Yukino Aguria.

* * *

_Capitulo # O2_

**Saber's Chronicles.**

* * *

¡Y como vieron, el capitulo de hoy fue dedicado a Yukino y como, esta afecta a nuestros lindos Saber! Como dije, esto no es un Harem, y como se menciona al final, ella atrapó a todos de maneras distintas,¡Pero no es harem aunque lo parezca! xD

Conforme pasen los capitulos, veremos muchas más aventuras descabelladas por parte de todos ellos, y quien sabe, quizás cierta acosadora de agua y dragon slayer rockanrolero entren a escena (es que los amo también mucho demasiado) xD

Este capitulo será uno de los más tierno que se verá en el fic, los demás serán cómicos xD ya que se irán dedicando a cada miembro del gremio, incluso veremos una vez, como Sting se las apaña como el nuevo maestro:p

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!


	3. Memory Make

Y aquí estoy, con la continuación a este lindo fic que a ustedes tanto les ha gustado y que a mí, me encanta escribir, pero más que nada poner una relación de hermandad entre todos estos personajes :B

Muchas gracias a; **Sirnight Crescent, Valee, konan Akatsuki, happy anonymous, Layla Redfox, Reveire, Boogieman13, rijeayko, ChesseSmile, nueiii & Kizuna.** ¡Los(as) amodoro a todos(as).

_**Reviews sensualmente anónimos;**_

_**Valee: **Y conforme sigan pasando los capítulos, veremos más momentos lindos como ese. Pondré de ambas parejas de echo, no quiero poner una pareja solo en sí :B espero y te guste el capítulo._

_**konan Akatsuki: **Son perver xdd No te preocupes, la entrada de Gajeel no tarda en llegar, aunque aquí se mencionará xD _

_**happy anonymous: **¡Y mientras tu sigas diciendo que seguirás leyendo, yo no dejaré de escribir!, gracias por tu apoyo Happy-kun._

_**Kizuna: **Lo sé *-* por eso todos la queremos c:_

Espero que este capitulo (fumado/cómico) les guste :B Yo aquí estoy muy emocionada, porque en Marzo Mashima hará un especial de Sabertooth & Gruvia, ¡Estoy super emocionada!, ¡Y más porque es en el mes de mi cumpleaños! #FangirlScream! Espero y les guste este capitulo. Y para los que lo pidieron, aquí hay una mención a Gajeel xdd

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Refus Lohr, Orga Nanagia

Frosh & Lector, ¡Aye!

[_Minnor_ _RogueKino & StingKino_]

**Genero:** Friendship/Family/_Minnor_ Romance.

.

.

.

* * *

**- Capitulo # O3 -**

**Memory Make**

Refus terminó de tender con una cobija de terciopelo roja, su nueva cama. Satisfecho del resultado que estaba viendo en su habitación.

—Aunque…—miró hacia la pared—Creo que la mandaré ampliar, mi librero mayor no cabe.

Miró la mesa de té que había puesto, de hermosa madera con preciosas figuras talladas en ella, al igual que aquellas elegantes sillas. Alfombra café, y un extenso armario, y ni que decir de aquel candelabro dorado.

¡Nada mejor para él, que el estilo victoriano!

—A esto es a lo que yo le llamo, un hogar—dijo apoyándose en la ventana, y admirando, la ciudad de Oak—Que agradable vista…

Miró como en la entrada del gremio, Orga recibía unos paquetes.

—Que tranquilidad…

— ¡Lo ves Rogue, es un gran lugar para vivir!

— ¡Cállate!

Tranquilidad… que había sido terminada gracias a aquellos ruidosos dragon slayers que pasaron caminando por su habitación.

—En serio… ¿Por qué a emo-san no le gustará el lugar?

Se preguntó, mientras se era recordado, el momento en que había llegado un día atrás, al gremio…

* * *

_Rogue había abierto los ojos sorprendido al visualizar mejor, el edifico que ahora estaba frente a ellos. Abrió los ojos mirando, un arco con la insignia de Sabertooth adornando la entrada._

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Sting cuando creyó, que usar ese lugar era buena idea para su nueva familia?_

—_Sting…—le llamó con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo, que transmitía miedo absoluto._

_Lector y Frosh entonces, comenzaron a rezar por el dragon slayer._

— _¿Q-Qué ocurre Rogue?_

—_Porqué… ¿¡Porqué nuestro gremio es la antigua sede de Phantom Lord!?_

_Refus, Orga y Yukino abrieron las bocas ligeramente sorprendidos, ¿Acaso ese edificio que asemejaba ser un castillo, era una de las dos antiguas y no destruidas sedes de Phantom?_

—_Pues yo no le veo mucho problema si me lo preguntan—comentó el enmascarado— ¿Qué dices tú Yukino-kun?_

—_Es hermoso…_

— _¡Concuerdo contigo! —gritó emocionado Sting mientras pasaba el brazo por sus pequeños hombros, a lo que la Aguria se sonrojó ante la cercanía—Y lo mejor es que hasta tiene habitaciones, ¡No tenemos que buscar otro lugar para vivir! —Miró a la chica—Tus cosas pesadas ya están en tu habitación Yukino, no te preocupes por cargar._

—_Ese tipo sí que sabe cómo ganar puntos…—murmuró Orga._

_Sting se separó avergonzado de su amiga._

— _¡N-No es nada de eso Orga idiota! —miró de nuevo a la maga—N-No lo escuches Yukino._

_Pero esta estaba muy extasiada mirando aquella estructura antigua y elegante a la vez. Era un lugar grande, y se miraba felizmente viviendo ahí._

—_Creo que debemos entrar—aconsejó Lector—Estoy seguro de que Sting-kun a quiere comenzar a adornar su habitación._

— _¡Al fin podré poner una mini nevera!_

_Y sonriente, entró al gremio, seguido de Yukino y Lector._

_Quedando afuera únicamente, Orga, Frosh y Rogue._

— _¿Qué ocurre Rogue-kun?_

—_No es nada._

_Refus lo miró extrañado._

— _¿No te gustó el lugar?_

—_No es eso—respondió rápidamente, aunque Orga notó, que estaba nervioso—La ubicación está bien, es la mejor vista de la ciudad pero…—miró hacia el suelo._

_Frosh se sorprendió de ver, como su rostro se había vuelto un blanco pálido. Algo inusual en él._

—_No me gusta esta sede de Phantom._

* * *

—Según creí saber…—hablaba Refus mientras ojeaba un libro—Emo-san solía venir a este gremio cuando era estudiante del dragon slayer hierro-san.

Miró como el sol se estaba ocultado en el horizonte. Y una sonrisa, apareció en su rostro.

—Bueno, no por nada me llaman el _Memory Make_—cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en la pared—Buscaré entre mis propios recuerdos, algún indicio del porqué, Rogue no le gusta este lugar—resopló—Esto de tener nakamas te hace más cursi.

Y con más necesidad de averiguar el porqué, de los males de tus seres queridos,

* * *

—Un poco más a la derecha… ¡Esa es la izquierda Sting-sama!

El rubio se quejó: —Yukino, yo creo que ya está bien ahí.

—No, lo quiero más a la izquierda de mi escritorio. Además dijiste que querías ayudarme a decorar mi habitación.

—No creí que fueras tan mandona…—susurró, con miedo a que la maga sacara a Piscis para ahogarlo, aunque por todos era sabido, que ella nunca haría eso—Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿¡Por qué tienes una foto con la rubia celestial, la demonio albina y Natsu-san!?

La chica se sonrojó un poco y más, al notar la mirada fija de su compañero sobre ella.

—E-Etto… nos la tomamos cuando me despedí de ellos hace unos días. Me desearon un buen viaje y además, ellos se volvieron también mis nakamas.

Dijo mirando la pared donde estaba la fotografía, y notando, el espacio vacío de la pared azul celeste alrededor, de aquel recuadro.

—Ya sé lo que irá ahí…—miró a su alrededor—Bueno, ¿Qué opina de mi habitación Sting-sama?

El rubio sonrió.

Era una habitación muy bonita –no era como si él supiera de modas para habitaciones femeninas–, pero para su gusto, era una habitación perfecta para Yukino. Color azul celeste, alfombra color azul marino, muebles también de color blanco y una pequeña sala. Y el techo, del mismo color que el piso y con estrellas dibujadas, ¿Cómo habían logrado hacer eso?, bueno, aún era un misterio.

—La habitación de Yukino-chan es muy bonita—dijo Lector, quien había salido del armario de la chica—Y su ropa también.

— ¡L-Lector! —exclamó avergonzada ella. Pero luego se compuso caminando hacia su mesita de estar y sacando tres tazas de porcelana—Serviré un poco de té.

— ¿No tienes cerveza o algo más varonil? —preguntó Sting. El exceed le dio un zape.

Los tres se sentaron, disfrutando, del té con miel que la chica recién había servido.

—Cómo me gustaría que Frosh estuviera aquí tomando el té con nosotros…

—Pero si Frosh está aquí Lector—sonrió el exceed verde. Sting escupió el té que estaba bebiendo sobre Yukino.

— ¡D-De dónde rayos saliste! —exclamó, luego miró a su amiga— ¡Y-Yukino!

Ella no dijo nada, solo le mandó una mirada que decía que ahora mismo, le haría muy bien verlo a diez metros bajo tierra. Por lo que el pobre chico con tan mala, pero mala suerte, sintió como el alma se salía de su cuerpo.

— ¿De nuevo hizo una idiotez? —preguntaron desde la puerta. La chica asintió mientras que Frosh le daba una toalla.

Orga suspiró y caminó para sentarse, al lado de la maga.

—Te quedó bien el lugar—sonrió—No tan bien como mi pieza, pero está aceptable.

—No quería que mi habitación pareciera un bar de karaoke—murmuró sin querer ofenderlo o algo—Aunque debo admitirlo, Orga-sama eligió un buen tema para su decoración, no como otros…

Y Sting sentía que Yukino lo torturaría con palabras durante un buen, pero buen rato.

—Digo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio, decoraría su libero con mangas de féminas, con esas poses tan indecentes? —dio un sorbo a su té, sonriendo por lo bajo al notar que Sting se petrificaba—Y uno que otro poster de _Goku_—miró a Orga— ¿No te parece que eso hace dudar de una disque heterosexualidad?

— ¡No soy gay, me gustan las mujeres! —Gritó el rubio indignado mientras sacaba de sus pantalones, un manga de aquellos y lo abría mostrándoselo— ¡Mira, incluso leo _Hentai_!

Ahora, fue el turno de Yukino para sonrojarse.

—Eso… eso es… ¿Hentai? —murmuró con un hilo de voz, y ella que solo creía que eran para dar fanservice, ¡No que era eso!

Orga le dio un golpe a Sting.

— ¡Deja de corromperla! —Gritó Orga, luego, tomó a la chica del brazo y la jaloneó—Hay que ir con el tipo con aires de la realeza.

—Ellas estaban en posiciones muy raras…—murmuró la chica sin dejar el bochorno.

Y Sting, él también los seguía junto a los exceed.

—Con su magia te borraremos ese recuerdo—dijo, Sting tragó saliva—Mas te vale nunca en tu vida, mostrarles esas cosas a Yukino idiota.

—S-Si señor.

—Oye Frosh—habló Lector al de traje rosa— ¿En dónde está Rogue-kun?

—Frosh no lo sabe—respondió—Por eso Frosh fue a la habitación de Yukino-chan para revisar si ahí estaba Rogue-kun.

El god slayer llegó a la puerta con tallados dorados y la abrió sin importarle un comino, si Refus estaba ocupado o desnudo.

—¡Refus!

El mencionado, quien estaba muy concentrado viajando por sus recuerdos, abrió los ojos bruscamente y cayó al suelo ante el grito de Orga.

—Qué carajos…—se levantó— ¡Porqué demonios entran sin siquiera tocar!, ¡Para que creen que son las malditas puertas!

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! —Dijo mientras jalaba a la maga y la sentaba en la cama— ¡Repárala!

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeó confundido— ¿A Yukino-kun? —los miró—¿Qué sucedió?

Frosh, Lector y Orga señalaron a Sting.

—Qué hiciste ahora Sting…

—Solo le dije que no soy gay—se defendió—Aunque… no de una buena manera.

—Quiero que entres a su mente y borres el recuerdo que este idiota—señalando al rubio—Le ha dado a Yukino.

Refus asintió, pero con la pregunta en el rostro.

—Le mostró hentai.

Ahora el enmascarado le lanzó una mirada asesina al maestro, este solo lo ignoró. Orga y Yukino podían intimidarlo, más Refus, no.

El mago suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras, que con sus manos, tocaba la cabeza de Yukino. Recitó las palabras de aquel hechizo que no hace mucho había aprendido, y entró, en en su cabeza.

En donde muchos recuerdos estaban presentes, algunos muy guardados en jaulas a los cuales no pudo entrar. Y otros, muy frágiles y recientes esperando ser liberados. Refus comenzó a mirar a, escuchando las voces de aquellos recuerdos, también, el ruido proveniente de uno de aquellos.

Por lo que curioso, caminó hacia una jaula y comenzó a abrirla, sorprendiéndose de ver en aquel recuerdo, a Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Orga y él mismo, en el bar de aquella posada en la cual, habían recogido a la chica.

Los cinco estaban bebiendo, cuando no.

Pero rápidamente, todos se emborracharon, ¡Con razón no recordaba esa memoria, estaba demasiado ebrio como para hacerlo!

—_Saben que es gracioso—hablaba Sting más ebrio que nada._

—_No debe de ser más gracioso que mi historia de cuanto canté el opening de Sakura Card Captor—trataba de lucirse o mejor dicho, humillarse Orga._

— _¡Es mucho mejor! —exclamó mirándolos—A que no saben, a quien vestían como a Frosh cuando era un niño._

_Rogue escupió la cerveza._

— _¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Yukino sonriente y sin creerlo, mirando al pelinegro._

—_Se veía taaaaan niña—canturreó—Gajeel-san lo vestía así porque según él, era el traje de entrenamiento, ¡Incluso hay fotografías!_

— _¡Yo quiero verlas! —exclamaron Lector y Refus._

—_No sé en dónde están—se quejó haciendo un mohín el dragon slayer de la luz—Pero de que existen, existen._

—_Rogue-sama seguramente se veía muy mono._

—_Frosh piensa lo mismo—miró a su amigo—Aunque ahora, Frosh piensa que Rogue-kun está muriendo._

—_Nah, es solo el alcohol…_

Refus abrió los ojos y miró la habitación de Yukino, y como, Sting y Orga, lo miraban interrogantes.

— ¡Ya sé porque emo-san no quiere vivir aquí! —exclamó orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¿Eh?

Yukino también lo miró, aunque algo confundida, ¿Por qué sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas?

—Rogue no quería vivir aquí, nos lo confesó a Orga, Frosh y a mí ayer—se quitó el antifaz—Me quedé intrigado, por lo que me puse a buscar en mis recuerdos algo, que me diera una idea del porqué.

— ¿Y lo encontraste? —preguntó interesado el rubio.

—No. Ya que ese recuerdo, estaba bloqueado gracias a una borrachera que tuvimos un día antes de nuestra partida en Crocus—sonrió—Pero al indagar en la mente de Yukino, y al entrar a ese recuerdo, puedo verlo con claridad, ¡Rogue no le gusta este lugar porque el dragon slayer de hierro de Fairy Tail, que antes era de este lugar, le hacía bullying!

Sting abrió la boca sorprendió. Orga peló los ojos, mientras que Yukino se tapaba la boca. Frosh y Lector se miraron, ¿Qué significaba esa palabra?

— ¡Oh es cierto! —Exclamó el dragon slayer—Lo recuerdo muy bien… se veía tan ridículo con esos trajes…

Yukino le dio un zape.

—No es divertido Sting-sama.

— ¡Pero si tú también te reíste cuando te lo conté! —Gritó, luego se sorprendió—Oh… lo recuerdo ahora, yo fui quien les dijo eso hace días en aquella posada.

—Deberíamos buscarlo—propuso Yukino.

—Tienes razón, deberíamos buscarlo…—decía Refus acostándose en la cama—Mañana. Buenas noches.

— ¡Serás cabrón! —gritó Orga.

Entonces, un ruido en la puerta los hizo girar a todos. Frosh sonrió.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan escandalosos?

— ¡Rogue-kun! —corrió a abrazarlo.

El pelinegro se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Solo siguió mirando, como Orga estaba a punto de patear a Refus. Como Refus, ignoraba eso para ponerse un antifaz de noche. Como Sting, lo miraba petrificado, y como Yukino, estaba mirándose la ropa sucia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No… no le llegaba nada de lo que había sucedido al ver aquella imagen.

— ¿Y bien?

—Buenas noches Rogue-sama—saludó la maga sin mirarlo, solo por educación habló.

—Porqué todos están…

— ¡Rogue! —El pelinegro se asustó al ver como su amigo ya estaba al lado suyo—Sabes que somos nakamas, ¿Verdad?

—Ah, sí.

—Y que nosotros, nunca te humillaremos, ¿Cierto?

Asintió.

—Entonces… ¡Por favor deja de pensar que por estar en la ex sede de Phantom, de haremos bullying como Gajeel-san lo hizo!

_10 minutos después…_

—Sting-sama, no te muevas—decía Yukino quien, estaba poniendo una gasa en la mejilla inflamada del rubio.

Todos, se encontraban ya, en la planta baja del gremio. En donde se encontraban las mesas y el bar.

—Rogue es un emo salvaje—se quejó, mientras miraba a su amigo— ¡No te burles de mí!

—Disculpa—dijo haciendo una sonrisa de lado—Es solo que, ¿por qué creíste que esa era la razón por la que no me gusta este lugar?

—Fue algo vergonzoso. Así que creí que estar aquí te traería esos recuerdos—respondió—Itai Itai, duele Yukino.

— ¡Pues no te muevas!

Orga y Refus negaron con la cabeza. Este segundo, miró a Rogue.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no te guste esta sede?, es un muy buen lugar si me lo preguntas, a todos nos gustó. Y si no es por tu traumática infancia, entonces por qué.

El dragon slayer de las sombras suspiró.

—Está bien, se los diré.

Todos lo miraron.

—La razón por la que no me gusta esta sede de Phantom es porque…

Se acercaron mucho más.

—El alquiler del gremio es malditamente elevada.

Y todos, se fueron de espaldas por su respuesta.

— ¡Eso es todo! —le gritaron, incluso Frosh.

— ¡Es que es demasiado, y nosotros no tenemos ni un quinto! —gritó exasperado.

— ¡Porqué crees que me tienen a mí como maestro! —Se metió Sting—Haber—sacó su billetera—Dime cuánto es, seguramente no es mucho y…

—450,000 jewels.

Todos palidecieron. Sting, cayó de rodillas.

— ¡Nos iremos a la bancarrota!

Yukino y Lector trataron de calmarlo, pero el gran maestro solo comenzó a llorar como un niño, diciendo cosas como que era mejor tener al gremio en medio del bosque en una cabaña de troncos.

Orga suspiró, mirando, como Rogue iba recoger un paquete en la puerta.

—Hoe, ¿Y eso? —preguntó.

—Solicitudes—dijo mostrándoselas—Más veinte magos, enviaron su solicitud para ingresar al gremio.

—Esas son buenas noticias—comentó Refus—Quizás, no nos vayamos tan pronto a la bancarrota. Además…—sonrió—Estamos creando buenos recuerdos, ¿No creen?

Asintieron, mientras miraban, como mamá Yukino se hartaba del bebé Sting y le daba un golpe en la cabeza lleno de desesperación al no lograr callarlo.

Y Rogue sonrió. Era cierto, no importaba si por esa sede se iban a la bancarrota o muriesen de hambre. Mientras siguieran creando recuerdos como hasta ahora, seguramente todo, saldría absolutamente bien.

— ¡Eso dolió Yukino!

Oh bueno… quizás cambiar de maestro, sea también una buena idea.

* * *

_Capitulo # O3_

* * *

_**Omake!**_

Todos se encontraban desayunando.

—Rogue-sama.

— ¿Qué sucede Yukino?

— ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre pueda satisfacer a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo?

Escupió la comida, mientras que Orga y Sting miraban a Refus.

—Se me olvidó que tenía que borrar ese recuerdo…

— ¡Idiota!

* * *

**Saber's Chronicles.**

* * *

¡Y este capitulo fue dedicado!... mitad Refus, mitad Sting mangas y Rogue xdd, fue un poco de todos:p

En el próximo capitulo, se verá el reclutamiento de magos, pueden haber ooc y personajes de otro anime si gustan, denme sus opciones y yo acato órdenes #pose militar. Me divertí escribiendo esto xdd no sé, fue la primera mini aventura de los Saber en su ya, gremio, el cual no sé si habían creído iba a ser la sede de Phantom.

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


	4. Hora del reclutamiento

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! aquí yo, super emocionada porque el capitulo especial de Saber cumplió con mis expectativas, me dio Roguekino, me dio Stingkino, me dio Gruvia, Frosh fluffydess, me dio Orga cantante y un Refus que al parecer no saber nadar LOL xD Y también capitulo especial que me dejó hacer ya dos pequeños escritos :B

Este capitulo como verán, será como van reclutando a nuevos miembros, por lo que se verán varios, magos conocidos por ustedes, aunque uno creo tendrán que buscarlo por Google porque casi nadie sabe de su existencia xD

Muchas gracias a; _**konan Akatsuki, Sirnight Crescent, LonelyDragon883, Layla Redfox, happy anonymous, Valee, Boogieman13, AnikaSukino 5d, Rumbling Hearts & Kizuna.**_

_**Reviews sensualmente anónimos;**_

_**konan Akatsuki:** Jajajaaj sí, son una linda extraña y graciosa familia, mamá Orga debe de cuidar de sus niños, si no es él, espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**happy anonymous:** ¡Pues claro!, no porque sean magos no quiere decir que no sufren como nosotros respecto a esto xDD Jajajaaj, espero que te guste, y perdón por no actualizar pronto xD_

_**Valee:** Son tan hermosos, que incluso Sabertooth debería de tener un anime:p espero ya hayas leído el capitulo, ¡El cual es hermoso!_

Advertencia: Crossover, mucho, mucho crossover :B

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Refus Lohr, Orga Nanagia

Frosh & Lector, ¡Aye!

[_Minnor_ _RogueKino & StingKino_]

**Genero:** Friendship/Family/Humor.

.

.

.

* * *

**- Capitulo # O4 -**

**Hora del reclutamiento**

Un minuto, dos minutos, quince minutos, treinta minutos…

— ¡¿Por qué fregados nadie viene?! —Gritó Sting levantándose de su trono, sus amigos solo lo vieron—En el letrero de afuera puse perfectamente que quería a todos los reclutas a las nueve de la mañana, ¡Y ya son las diez!

—Sting-sama, por si no lo recuerda hubo un cambio de horario—comentó la chica Aguria mirándolo—Por lo que apenas, son las nueve.

— ¿Enserio?

—Míralo tú mismo Sting-kun—dijo Lector abriendo la puerta del gremio mientras, dejaba al descubierto a un bullicio de gente conversando amenamente.

— ¡Guaaaaay! —Gritó emocionado—¡Ya no nos iremos a la bancarrota por esto!

—Con tal de que no sean unos pervertidos como tú, estaremos mucho mejor—decía Refus mientras tomaba de su taza de té—Al menos, logré borrar ese feo recuerdo.

Rogue, Orga y Sting asintieron, mientras que Yukino los veía confundida, ¿De qué estaban hablando?

* * *

_Después de que Yukino hiciera aquella pregunta pero para nada digna de una mujercita tan educada y retacada como ella, culpa también en parte, mejor dicho, mayor parte por Sting., Rogue se ahogó con su desayuno y Frosh le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda._

_Orga y Sting comenzaron a maldecir a Rogue._

— _¡Ves lo que ocurre por no borrarle su memoria! —le regañó el rubio._

_Pero el otro rubio, también se defendió._

— _¡Al menos yo no fui el que traumó su mente con hentai!_

_Y ahora, todas las miradas de molestia, fueron dirigidas al Eucliffe._

_Yukino solamente bajó la mirada avergonzada, por más que quería dejar de pensar en aquellas imágenes no podía hacerlo, ¿Acaso ya se había vuelto una pervertida como su maestro?_

—_Definitivamente debo dejar de hablarle a Sting-sama…_

— _¡Cuidado! —gritó Lector al momento en el que el cuadro que sostenía en sus patas mientras volaba, se le resbalaba._

_Haciendo que este cayera, contra la cabeza de la Aguria, la cual, cayó noqueada sobre su desayuno ante la mirada atónita de sus nakamas._

_El silencio invadió el lugar, y los rostros de terror, no se hicieron de esperar._

— _¡Yukino/Yukino-kun!_

— _¡Mierda! —Gritó Sting— ¡Ahora no acusaran de homicidio y nadie querrá ser un dientes de sable!_

— _¡Cállate idiota! —le regañó Orga molesto._

—_Está respirando—dijo Rogue con un suspiro mientras sentaba bien a su nakama, la cual, tenía su cara embarrada de comida—Frosh, tráeme un pañuelo._

_Refus no dijo nada, solo analizó la situación, los pro, y los contra. _

_Contra, el vestido de la chica tan bonito, se había ensuciado y su cara seguramente se llenaría de barros luego de haber caído sobre la crema de maní de sus panes tostados._

_Pro, la miel en sus Hot Cakes seguramente harían de su cabello más brillante, e inconsciente, sería más fácil entrar a su cabeza para buscar aquel maldito y perturbador recuerdo._

_Esperen…_

—_Ustedes, limpien la comida del rostro de Yukino-kun—ordenó, más luego vio como el pelinegro se encargaba de ello—Oh bueno… mejor no hagan nada._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

—_Lo que mejor sé hacer—dijo cerrando los ojos estando parado enfrente de la chica—Memory Make: Erase Memory._

_Entonces, el chico se desplomó en el suelo, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo puso en un sitio cómodo ni agradable. Lo dejaron ahí, en el suelo, mientras que ellos arreglaban a una sucia Yukino._

_Y al paso de unos minutos, la maga abrió los ojos, solo para ver como Orga, Sting, Rogue, Frosh y Lector comían su desayuno._

_Mientras que en el suelo, Refus se quejaba del dolor y ahora, planeaba a sí mismo borrarse la memoria también._

_¡Maldito sea Sting y su hentai!_

* * *

Actualmente, fuera de aquel recuerdo del cual Yukino no tenía ni idea, los únicos miembros de Sabertooth se encontraban sentados frente a una mesa alargada. Todos con un vaso de agua y un panecillo, por si el hambre o la sed les ganaba. Frosh y Lector vestían como guardaespaldas.

—Me siento ridículo…—murmuró Rogue mientras veía el gafete que decía su nombre—¿Por qué estamos parodiando Fiore Idol?

—Porque solo reclutaremos a los magos que lo merecen—respondió el Eucliffe—Lector, has pasar al mago número uno.

—Está bien Sting-kun.

Y dicho eso, una mujer de vestido rojo entró en la habitación. Caminaba tétricamente, y sus largos cabellos rojos, los mantenía recogidos en una coleta de lado.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué tu no eras una de los de Raven? —preguntó sin ningún pelo en la lengua Sting.

—Al parecer solo por eso uno puede recordarme—murmuró, luego, notó el color del cabello del chico—Rubio…

—Y bien…

—Flare, Flare Corona.

—Muy bien—dijo Refus—Díganos Flare-san, ¿Por qué está interesada en entrar en nuestro gremio?

—Según el letrero de afuera, Sabertooth ahora es un gremio divertido, donde nada está prohibido—los miró—Por lo que quiero pensar que si estoy aquí, ustedes si me dejaran acosar a la rubia.

— ¿Rubia? —preguntó Orga.

—Sí, rubia.

Nadie dijo nada.

—Además… quiero volver a empezar, quiero ser una nueva Flare. Quiero dejar atrás mis raíces, que aunque fueron buenas, quiero mejorarlas, y también quiero dejar atrás lo que Raven hizo en mí.

Refus se levantó aplaudiendo, sus amigos y hasta la misma Flare dieron un brinco al ver como el chico estaba llorando y tenía brillos alrededor de su rostro.

— ¿R-Refus-sama?

—No te preocupes Flare-san, tú ya eres miembro de Sabertooth.

Sting se levantó de la silla: — ¡No decidas por todos idiota!

— ¿En dónde quieres tu marca? —le preguntó ignorando a su amigo.

La chica Corona le dijo que a quería sobre el inicio de su pecho derecho, por lo cual, fue Yukino, quien tras luego de darle un buen golpe a su maestro pervertido, la cual le puso la marca de color amarilla como la había pedido, a Flare.

Y con esto, ya tenían a un nuevo nakama.

* * *

— ¡Numero dos! —gritó Frosh.

La puerta de abrió y un fuerte viento hizo presencia en la habitación.

Yukino sintió su capa desprenderse de su cuello, al igual que Rogue. El sombrero de Refus salió volando. Por suerte, la ropa de Sting y Orga estaba bien ajustada.

La puerta se abrió, y se cerró sola, pero ellos, no miraban a nadie en ese lugar.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó Yukino.

Y el viento volvió a aparecer, pero ahora, la imagen de un chico con ropas ninjas y máscara ocultado la mitad de su rostro, y de cabellos castaños apareció.

Todos, abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos

— ¡Dobengal!

El chico no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Q-Qué haces aquí—tartamudeó Sting, luego, miró a sus amigos— ¿¡Qué hace él aquí!?

—Al parecer no puede desprenderse de sus lazos con su gremio—dijo Rogue como si pudiera leer la mente de su antiguo compañero de gremio.

— ¿Cómo es que puede respirar? —se preguntó Orga.

Pero Dobengal no dijo nada, solo, señaló su mano derecha, la cual no tenía ningún tatuaje, dando por enterado, que ahí quería la marca del gremio. Lo cual indicaba que por sí mismo, se había dado la entrada al gremio, sin importarle un comino si sus ex compañeros lo querían ahí.

—Muy bien—dijo Sting— ¿Qué color quieres la marca?

El chico señaló el cabello de la Aguria.

— ¿Plateado?

Dobengal asintió, mientras que el Eucliffe hacía lo suyo. Y cuando terminó, miró al castaño.

—Bienvenido.

El chico no dijo nada, solo miró por última vez hacia la mesa donde estaban sus demás compañeros y desapareció con el viento.

Todos sabían, que se habían ganado a un nakama complicado

— ¿Eh? —Murmuró Yukino, mientras tomaba, una rosa que estaba en la mesa enfrente de ella— ¿Esto estaba aquí antes?

Y uno muy, pero muy peligroso.

* * *

— ¡Numero ocho!

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros entró a la habitación.

—Hola, yo soy…

—Fuera—dijo Rogue cruzando los brazos.

El sujeto lo miró con la boca abierta, ¿¡Cómo fregados se atrevía a correrlo cuando no le había dejado ni siquiera presentarse!?

— ¡Tu maldito emo, cómo te atreves…!

—No dejaré que un hombre que deja a mujeres sin razón, esté en nuestro gremio feliz—dijo mientras un aura asesina se desprendía de su cuerpo.

—No digas cosas que no aparentas—murmuraron sus nakamas.

El hombre misterioso al cual aún no le ponemos nombre, los miró con un tic en la ceja, ¿¡Qué cojones significaba esto!?

—Ahora, largo.

Y el sujeto desconocido, indignado, dio media vuelta y se fue.

— ¿Y ese quién era? —preguntó Orga al pelinegro, este apoyó el codo en la mesa para poner la mano en la barbilla.

—Su nombre es Bora, es un exnovio de Juvia-san, la mejor amiga de Gajeel-san.

— ¿Y por qué no lo querías en el gremio emo-san? —preguntó Refus.

Se quedó callado.

— ¡Rogue estaba enamorado de Juvia-san cuando era un niño! —gritó Sting, haciendo que Rogue se sonrojara.

— ¡Cállate idiota! —gritó avergonzado y dándole un puñetazo— ¡Además no era enamoramiento, era admiración!

* * *

— ¡Número veinte!

La puerta se abrió.

— ¡Este lugar sí que es guay! —gritó el muchacho.

Sting, se levantó de su silla sonriente.

— ¡Natsu-san! —gritó saltando la mesa corriendo hacia aquel chico.

Más al verlo más cerca se dio cuenta de algo, la cabellera rosa no estaba, en su lugar, estaba un color blanco casi pasado a gris.

—Hola—saludó sonriente el muchacho, los dientes de sable, miraron con sorpresa al chico.

¡Vaya que se parecía al Dragneel!

—Disculpa por favor a Sting-sama—dijo la chica sentando al rubio—Él es el maestro de nuestro gremio, y ellos—señaló a sus nakamas—Son Orga Nanagia, Refus Lohr, Rogue Cheney y yo, soy Yukino Aguria, mucho gusto…

—Haru Glory.

—Claro, Haru-kun—sonrió mirándolo, sí que le recordaba a Natsu-san.

Y lo miró, lo miró, lo miró…

— ¡Deja de verlo! —le regañó Sting.

Rogue suspiró.

—Haru-san, ¿No tiene usted un hermano gemelo perdido por ahí? —Preguntó Refus por todos—Ya que tiene gran parentesco a un conocido nuestro.

—Han de estar hablando de Natsu—respondió sonriente—Suelen confundirnos mucho, pero yo no soy tan idiota ni denso. Incluso tengo novia.

—Bueno entonces… Haru—comenzó a hablar Orga—Dinos, ¿Por qué crees que deberías ser un dientes de sable?

—Soy fuerte—contestó—He sobrevivido a muchas batallas, incluso tengo cicatrices geniales y también…

Todos asintieron, queriendo saber, otra razón del porqué, quería estar en su gremio.

—Mis amigos y yo queremos un lugar donde dormir ya que nos cansamos de estar viajando de un lado a otro, nos dijeron que este gremio disponía de habitaciones así que…

— ¡Solo quieren una casa! —exclamó el Eucliffe indignado, más la mirada de Rogue le hizo callar.

—Y bien Haru-kun—Yukino tomó de su vaso con agua— ¿Cuál es tu magia?

—No sabía que era magia hasta que Natsu me lo dijo, pero sé cambiar de forma las espadas. Según la chica de cabello rojo parecida a Julia, soy un Sword Make.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, ¡Nunca en su vida habían escuchado de esta magia!

—Haru—habló Rogue— ¿Nos permites?

El chico asintió mientras miraba una mosca, y el equipo Saber, se había bolita y comenzaba a susurrar, como un grupito de niñas chismosas que se decían la última noticia sobre el chico que les gustaba.

—Esa magia que dice suena guay—susurró Orga, Yukino asintió.

—Además no parece mala persona—agregó la chica—Y es lindo.

— ¡No escuchaste que tenía novia o qué! —gritó Sting—Espera, si dices que es lindo, y además, se parece a Natsu-san… ¿¡Estás diciendo que también él es lindo!?

La maga no dijo nada.

—Creo que podría unirse—El Cheney, dio su voto a favor—Qué dices tú Refus.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo emo-san.

—Bien, en ese caso… ¿¡Desde cuando me dices de esa manera maldito imbécil!?

Haru mientras tanto, solo los veía discutir y gritar como locos, vaya que eran divertidos.

— ¡Bien! —gritó Sting mirando luego a Haru— ¡Tú, albino!

—No sé qué es eso…—murmuró, pero aun así se levantó al puro estilo militar— ¡Qué sucede señor!

Sting también optó por colocarse en modo militar.

— ¡A partir de hoy es un miembro del mejor gremio de todos Sabertooth! —Tomó aire— ¡Qué opina al respecto!

— ¡Qué es algo guay señor!

Yukino se acercó al chico para preguntarle en dónde quería la marca del gremio, a lo que el chico respondió que la quería. A lo respondió que la quería en el brazo, de color gris.

—Esto se siente raro…—murmuró viendo como su brazo brillaba al momento en que la marca, era puesta— ¡Sugoi!

—Ahora eres oficialmente un miembro de Sabertooth—dijo Refus—Felicidades.

El chico de cabellos blancos casi grises sonrió, mientras, abría la puerta y daba indicaciones hacia afuera, quien sabe que demostrando.

— ¡Elie, Musica, Julia, Let! —Gritó emocionado— ¡Ya nos dieron alojamiento en este lugar, ya tenemos una casa!

— ¡Mocoso! —Gritó Sting— ¡Te dijimos sí a ti, no a todos tus amigos!

Pero Haru no se molestó en escucharlo, y en lugar de eso, dio entrada a un grupo de jóvenes que seguramente, ellos sabían, eran réplicas casi exactas, de personas antes vistas.

—Hola—saludó alegremente una castaña.

— ¡Lucy-san! —gritó Yukino boquiabierta.

—Aquí también…—murmuró Elie ante el siempre mismo problema.

—Vaya, sí que es un lugar digno de una_ reina _como yo—dijo una rubia poniendo las manos sobre sus caberas y mirando a un chico de cabellos oscuros—Oh lo siento, dije algo que no debí.

El pelinegro de la cadena de cruz, al ver la sonrisa burlona de la mujer, solo pudo murmurar un _maldita desgraciada._

—Estos dos…—murmuró un chico de cabellos cobrizos y traje verde, mientras se acercaba, hacia donde Yukino y los demás—Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es…

— ¡Let! —Gritó la rubia molesta estando parada a su lado— ¡Qué haces hablando con una mujer!, ¿¡Me estás engañando!?

—S-Solo me iba a presentar Julia.

— ¡Mas te vale!

Los de Sabertooth solamente miraron esa escena sin poder creerlo.

No solo habían permitido que el gemelo inteligente del Dragneel se metiera en su techo, sino que también, lo habían hecho personas mucho más locas que el mismísimo Fairy Tail.

—Oh—soltó el de cabellos oscuros y piercing en la ceja—Bella dama—dijo tomando la mano de Yukino, mientras recitaba unas palabras y creaba, una flor de plata—Espero y te guste.

— ¡Aléjate de ella playboy! —gritaron Rogue, Sting, Refus y Orga, este último alejando a la peli plateada.

— ¡Mi nombre es Musica! —se quejó.

* * *

— ¡Número treinta y dos!

Rogue se tocó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Sucede algo Rogue-sama?

—No, no es nada Yukino—dijo mirándola—Es solo que esto me está sacando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Y no solo eso…—murmuró Orga—Díganme, ¿¡Porqué esos…—señaló a Haru y compañía— están sacando comida de nuestra cocina así como si nada!?

—Ahora este también es nuestro hogar grandote—dijo Julia mostrándole la marca del gremio, color verde, que estaba en su tobillo—Y es normal agarrar algo de comida para variar.

Refus no dijo nada, solo miró, como la puerta se abría, y por este se asomaba un cabello en forma de tubo horizontal color amarillo, o rubio mejor dicho.

El quipo Rave (como se habían autollamado) había salido de la habitación para comer y hacerle compañía a Flare.

— ¿Eso es cabello? —preguntó Sting—Está super raro.

— ¡Quién se atreve a decir algo ofensivo hacia mi cabello! —gritó un tipo de traje blanco, muy similar al de los años setenta—¡Cómo te atreves a insultar al grandioso Sugarboy!

Gritó mientras miraba a Sting.

Y en ese instante, su corazón comenzó a salir.

—_Q-Qué sucede_—pensó tocándose el pecho—_ ¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta manera?_

—H-Hey—tartamudeó el rubio al notar la mirada perdida del tipo sobre él.

— ¡Por favor! —Gritó arrodillándose ante la mirada atónita de los magos—¡Permítanme estar en su gremio! —los miró.

—B-Bueno—tartamudeó Yukino—N-Nosotros….

— ¡Si lo aceptan a él también acéptenme a mí! —gritó una chica de cabellos castaños y adorable sonrojo abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Qué tu no estabas en la cárcel Coco? —preguntó el rubio.

—Me dejaron libre por buen comportamiento—fue su hábil respuesta mientras miraba, a los pequeños exceed— ¡Kyaaa gatos! —gritó asustada escondiéndose.

Oh mierda… estos tipos…

—No veo ningún problema en que se unan—comentó Yukino mientras que Coco, tomaba sus manos.

— ¿¡Enserio!? —Exclamó— ¿¡No estás diciendo que sí solo porque nos tienes lástima!?

—Si…—murmuraron los hombres, más la maga solo los mandó callar.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus habilidades? —preguntó Refus.

—Yo tengo la magia de _Velocidad mágica_—comentó sonriente la chica de trenza—Y Sugarboy tiene magia de baba.

— ¡No se llama así! —se quejó, mientras, se paraba al lado de Sting—Mi magia de llama _Silbato de Perro,_ a que suena genial, ¿No crees White boy?

Sting lo miró.

—No, ¿¡Y por qué me llamas así!?

—Nosotros también nos queremos unir—dijo una voz masculina entrando, junto a una chica.

Coco y Sugarboy se sorprendieron.

— ¡Mary! —gritaron, luego vieron al otro sujeto— ¡Gemelo de Mary!

—No es mi gemelo—respondió ella—Él es Hughes, mi contraparte de Edolas.

Muy bien, ahora sí, los de Sabertooth estaban más que confundidos.

Si bien, habían dicho que querían recluir a más miembros, querían hacer de este gremio algo divertido, ¡Mas no querían un maldito manicomio!, ¿¡Y que mierda era Edolas!?

— ¿En dónde te pondrás tu marca Mary?

—No sé Coco.

—Jajaja, tu cabello es raro gay.

— ¡No soy gay, tú, cejas extrañas!

Lo último que se vio, fue como todos caían desmayados gracias al rugido silencioso del dragón de las sombras.

—Bueno, eso fue de gran ayuda—dijo Orga—¡Esto si que es un maldito infierno!

—Pero mira el lado positivo Orga-sama—dijo Yukino—Ya tenemos más miembros y estoy segura, de que vendrán más—luego, susurró—Aunque espero que no sean como estos últimos que han venido…

—Oh vamos, no será tan malo—comentó ahora Sting—tenemos a estos ex criminales, no creo que venga algo peor.

* * *

— ¡Numero cincuenta!

La puerta se abrió, y de esta, entró un chico de cabellos castaños y armadura.

— ¡En dónde está mi hermosa doncella que está cautiva por estas horrendas bestias! —Grita parándose enfrente de la mesa— ¡Yo, Dan Straight te protegerá!

Todos, lo miraron con un tic facial.

— ¿¡Qué cojones sucede aquí!? —Estalló Sting, luego, miró a Yukino— ¿¡Y porqué consigues tantos pretendientes!?

— ¡No le grites a mi doncella! —Dijo molesto el castaño mientras se colocaba frente a la chica—Huye preciosa, yo me encargaré de darle su merecido a este sujeto.

Rogue, Refus y Orga, se tronaron los nudillos.

Definitivamente, había algo peor que tener a una acosadora de rubias, un ex compañero silencioso ninja, el gemelo de Natsu, sus amigos roba comida, y unos ex convictos dentro del gremio.

Algo peor…

— ¡Ábrete puerta de Libra!

Era que estos pobres dientes de sable, habían tenido la desdicha de conocer a Dan Straight. Y sería muy difícil, lograr desprenderse de él.

* * *

_Capitulo # O4_

* * *

_**Omake!**_

Sting se encontraba en el baño, mirándose al espejo.

—Sí que soy un galán, el maestro más galán de todos los tiempos.

Se quitó sus ropas y dejó que la tina se llenara de agua caliente.

—Con esta es suficiente.

El rubio, entró al agua y sonrió, mientras, se sentaba y se ponía a jugar con un plue de hule.

—White boy, ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

**Saber's Chronicles.**

* * *

LOL xD, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Más fumado que los otros?, ¿Demasiado reciclado de personajes como de la sede de gremio?

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, estoy pensando seriamente en meter a Juvi-chan en el próximo capítulo, no sé si les parezca xD en verdad espero que sí les haya gustado, al igual que la aparición de los personajes de Rave Master y Sugarboy, Coco, Mary, Hughes, y el tonto de Dan xD

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


	5. Idiots, idiots everywhere

Loooooooooool xDD este es sin duda, el capitulo más tonto que he escrito para este fic (de fumados mejor lean loco loco fairy tail, ahí si están fumados xDD), pero enserio, estos chicos me hacen escribir mensada y media, en especial usar a Sting y Rogue para ello. Este capitulo se ve más, como el inicio de la historia, ya que se ve la vida diaria de nuestros magos, o algo así xD

Muchas gracias a; **AnikaSukino 5d, LonelyDragon883, Layla Redfox, Valee, kona Akatsuki, Boogieman13, nueiii, RumblingHearts, Refuslovas, Kizuna.**

**_Reviews sensuales y sin cuenta:_**

_**Valee:** ¡Muchas gracias!, en verdad me esfuerzo mucho para hacer este fic de su agrado, y hacer que la gente no caiga en lo cotidiano. Hoy habrá mucho White boy así que... xD Espero y te guste._

_**kona Akatsuki:** Mama Orga al ataque!, claro que lo es:p yo también espero que hagan el ova, sería malditamente divertido xDD_

_**Refuslovas:** ¡Muchas graaaaaaaaacias!:DD_

_**Kizuna:** Hay que reciclar personajes;D no soy buena haciendo OoC por eso xDD Que bueno que te haya gustado Kizuna-san._

**Advertencia:** Si eres sensible al bullying hacia Sting-sama, o si no quieres ver más de su pervertides(?), te advierto que mejor no leas xD. Aparición de un personaje especial, y más idioteces por parte de nuestros magos.

**PS.** Pueden buscar en Youtube _Clamp in Wonderland 2 KARAOKE_. Es divertido leerlo con esta música en el fondo xD

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Refus Lohr, Orga Nanagia

Frosh & Lector, ¡Aye!

[_Minnor_ _RogueKino & StingKino_]

**Genero:** Humor/Family/Friendship.

.

.

.

* * *

**- Capitulo # O5 -**

**Idiots, idiots everywhere  
**

_Ya habían pasado nueve días desde entonces…_

Yukino abrió los ojos mirando el techo de su bonita habitación. Bostezando, estiró los brazos dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo mañana.

Estaba cansada, el día anterior habían dado una gran fiesta porque el equipo Rave Master había adquirido una gran recompensa, la cual se fue usada para pagar los recibos de luz y agua del gremio.

—Qué bonito es tener una familia... —murmuró media dormida mientras se levantaba de su cama y buscaba en el armario, algo de ropa y la toalla para meterse a dar un gran y merecido baño.

Rápidamente optó por unos shorts oscuros y una blusa azul de tirantes. Hacía algo de calor como para usar el siempre vestido con aquella capa, además, no haría nada más que estar dentro del gremio.

Con la decisión y gran dilema resuelto sobre cómo arreglarse, la maga caminó hacia su baño personal (baños de los cuales, los cinco magos más poderosos fundadores del gremio tenían por exclusiva).

Pero cuando trató de dar vuelta a la perilla, esta estaba atorada, con seguro, del otro lado.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó aun adormilada— ¿Quién está ahí?

No pasaron ni tres minutos, cuando le respondieron.

—Soy yo Yukino.

— ¿Sting-sama? —Preguntó sin comprender aún muy bien las cosas— ¿Por qué…?

—Te explico luego por favor, por ahora solo deja que tu gran maestro se dé un relajante baño, ¿Si?

La de cabellos cortos asintió tontamente y se dio media vuelta. Caminó, caminó, caminó… hasta que la bombilla de su cerebro de prendió.

—Espera…—murmuró dando media vuelta y encaminándose, con un aura de vete al diablo alrededor al baño.

Por lo que Haru y Elie, quienes iban a saludarla y darle los buenos días, mejor se fueron a esconder antes de tocar siquiera la puerta de la habitación de la maga.

— ¡Sting-sama! —Gritó enojada la Aguria golpeando la puerta— ¿¡Por qué está usando mi baño!? —volvió a gritar.

Si había algo que nunca de los nunca debían hacer sus nakamas, era meterse con su espacio personal, ¡Además ella había preparado todo para su baño de sales marinas!

— ¡Salga de ahí!, ¿¡Qué no tiene usted su baño propio también!?

— ¡Pero Yukino! —se quejó el rubio— ¡Si regreso ahí saldré violado!

Unas venas saltaron en la frente de la chica.

— ¿¡Y quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de violarlo!?

Y esta vez, un indignado Sting con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, la miró con rostro ofendido, como si Yukino hubiese dicho que los exceed no podían volar o que Juvia Loxar no sabía nadar.

— ¡Estás ciega o qué Yukino! —le gritó, ignorando, su gran estado de semi desnudes.

El cual la chica notó de inmediato: —S-Sting-sa-sama…

— Mírame—Volvió a hablar— ¿Acaso al verme no dan ganas a uno de violarme?, ¡Es por eso que el idiota de Sugarboy sin importar cuantos candados pongo, aparece en mi tina!

Explotó el mago mientras miraba, como su amiga solo tenía la cabeza gacha y el rostro malditamente sonrojado. Por lo cual, el dragon slayer, al sentir como su torso desnudo sentía frio, se dio cuenta de la situación en la cual estaba.

_Dentro de la habitación de una chica, semidesnudo enfrente de ella, diciendo que con solo verlo a uno le daban ganas de violarlo…_

—E-Espero Y-Yukino…

— ¡Ábrete puerta de Libra!

Y en el piso de abajo del gremio, Orga sintió como la parte alta temblaba ligeramente, al igual, que se escuchaban una que otra sonora bofetada.

—Sting-kun es un tonto…—murmuró Lector.

— ¿Apenas te das cuenta? —preguntó Rogue—Oye espera, ¿En dónde está Frosh?

El mago enmascarado ladeo con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se encaminaba a la pared de solicitudes. Flare quien estaba en la barra sirviendo las bebidas, lo miró.

— ¿Qué clase de misión busca enmascarado-san?

—No lo sé, una sencilla supongo.

La pelirroja asintió siguiendo en lo suyo, mientras que su cabello mágico se movía hasta llegar a una solicitud y dársela al mago, quien parpadeó sorprendido al ver aquel cabello dándole un papel.

—Esta es una misión sencilla, según el papel, solo tiene que ayudar a una familia de ancianos a atender su restaurante debido a que varios de sus empleados cayeron enfermos.

El chico tomó el papel.

—Es en Hosenka.

Y con esa información, el mago se fue felizmente a su habitación para preparar su bolso de viaje. Estaba feliz, y más cuando recordó que era su turno de lavar los platos y como iría de misión, la tarea caería sobre emo-san.

* * *

Sting estaba en su habitación, mirándose en el espejo, preguntándose cuando demonios las marcas de las manos de Yukino desaparecerían de su perfecto rostro. Pero bueno tampoco la culpaba, y es que si Sting lo analizaba mejor, desde que las cosas se habían resuelto y nuevamente eran amigos, él siempre hacía alguna tontería que hacía que las cosas con la chica se tornaran incómodas.

Primero, cuando le pidió disculpas, la hizo curarlo por los golpes que Rogue le había propiciado. Segundo, cuando dormía en la intemperie, no dejó de verla como un maldito pervertido.

Tercera, la manchó de té y le mostró hentai. Cuarta, la incitó a violarlo.

Oh sí, era un idiota.

—Sting—llamó a la puerta Rogue.

—Pasa.

El dragon slayer entró y miró a su amigo, intentando hacer de todo para no reírse, pero fue en vano y claro, unas risillas salieron disparadas de su boca, algo extraño en él, pero un poco normal luego de conocerlo más a fondo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora cómo para tener eso? —preguntó señalando su rostro.

—Ja ja, claro, hay que reírse del pobre desdichado recibidor de cachetadas guajoloteras.

El Cheney tosió un poco tratando de mantener la compostura, mientras, se sentaba en el sofá del Eucliffe. Oh, nunca se había sentado ahí, y vaya que era cómodo.

—Muy bien, ¿Me lo dirás?

Sting suspiró. Bueno, era su mejor amigo, se contaban todo tal cuales colegialas, así que, ¿por qué no?, así que, el rubio comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos de esa mañana…

* * *

_Sting, como cada mañana, se levantó con toda la flojera del mundo y pensando, que solo faltaban unas horas para volver decirle hola a su adorada cama. Sting, como cada mañana, buscó en su closet lo que se vería mejor en él, aunque según Sting, cualquier ropa e incluso la de Rogue, le quedaba de maravilla._

—_Supongo que lo de siempre no es una mala opción—murmuró cogiendo ropas limpias, una toalla y también sus juguetes de hule._

_Pero lo único que encontró el dragon slayer al entrar a su baño, fue a un Sugarboy que estaba midiendo la temperatura de su bañera._

—_Oh White boy buenos días, mira, te he puesto un poco de sales marinas para tu baño matutino—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa—Así tu hermosa piel no se dañará por los químicos de los champo y jabones…_

— _¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí otra vez!? —gritó asustado el maestro saliendo del baño y metiéndose, a la habitación más cerca con todo y sus pertenencias—Aquí estaré seguro…_

—_Qué…—susurró una chica mientras se quitaba las cobijas y veía, al rubio dentro de su habitación._

—_Hey Coco—saludó, más la castaña solo gritó y lo mandó a volar con una patada._

— _¡Pervertido! —escuchó luego de un portazo, y también, otra patada por parte de la adorable chica de la trenza._

—_Yo no soy un pervertido…—murmuró mientras se ayudaba de la perilla de una puerta para levantarse._

_Y por obvias razones, abriendo la puerta y cayendo con la cara en el suelo, de aquella habitación._

—_Itai Itai—se quejó sobándose la cara y mirando, como una pareja lo observaba con los rostros rojos— ¿Eh?... ¿¡Pero que cojones, esto no es un maldito hotel!?_

_Pero la mujer llamada Julia, quien se había levantado en ropa interior mirando al rubio, comenzó a tronarse los dedos, mientras que su novio Let le gritaba por qué demonios exhibía su cuerpo de esa manera, aunque pensándolo mejor, su ropa interior no era muy distinta a sus ropas ordinarias._

—_Muy bien rubiecito, te daré una pequeña lección del porqué, sin importar que seas el maldito maestro de aquí, no debes de entrar a las habitaciones de los demás._

_Pero antes de que la chica lo golpeara, Let dejó que el pobre desdichado saliera de la habitación._

—_Esa mujer es el demonio…—susurró asustado mientras se asomaba a su propia habitación descubría, que Sugarboy seguía ahí—Mierda._

_Entonces, su gran e inteligente cerebro, le dio la grandiosa idea de ir hacia la habitación de sus nakamas, en las cuales tenían un baño y por lo tanto, se daría una agradable ducha. Quizás iría con Rogue, pero seguramente el emo le cerraría la puerta. Orga, no, ese tipo no prestaba ni diez jewels, ¿Refus?, nah, quien sabe lo que se encontraría ahí._

—_Lo tengo—dijo Sting mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de la aun dormida, Yukino Aguria._

* * *

—Después entré a su habitación, al saber que no se enojaría me metí a su baño, en verdad quería ducharme—suspiró—Pero creo que se levantó con el pie izquierdo porque me empezó a gritar de cosas…

Rogue suspiró.

—Entiendo, invadir la privacidad ajena es algo que uno no debe hacer Sting—lo miró—Pero aun así no creo que por eso, te dejó esas manos marcadas en el rostro ni invocó a Libra.

El rubio comenzó a reír nervioso.

Al pelinegro, le salió una vena en la frente.

—B-Bueno… digamos que accidentalmente me presenté con solo la toalla puesta frente a ella—dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! —Gritó Rogue mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y comenzaba a zarandearlo— ¿¡Por qué siempre buscas sonsacarla!?

— ¡No fue mi culpa, fue un accidente! —Se defendió— ¡Además eso es mejor a que Sugarboy me viole!

— ¡Por mí que hasta te embarace!

— ¡Eres un mal amigo!

Y así siguieron, hasta que un flash proveniente de la ventana los hizo separarse para descubrir, que Sugarboy se encontraba en la rama de un árbol con una cámara, al lado de Mary, Hughes y Coco. Aunque estos tres últimos más que estar con el rubio, estaban comiendo un delicioso almuerzo.

—Qué diablos…—susurró Rogue, más fue callado y tirado al suelo, gracias a la magia de baba del tipo sesentero.

— ¡Tu! —Exclamó Sugarboy— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a poner tus ojos en White boy!?

Hughes suspiró, no importaba si era el de Edolas o este raro, Sugarboy siempre sería un problema, un divertido pero molesto problema.

—Oigan ustedes—dijo un mago desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Rogue desde el suelo y un Sting muerto de miedo por todo el acoso que sufría, miraron a Orga.

— ¿Por qué Yukino trae un humor de perros?

Y el de cabellos oscuros, sacó su brazo de la baba y señaló a su amigo pervertido. Mientras que junto a Orga, Lector pasó volando y preguntando.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Frosh?

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en una parte de Hosenka…_

—Me alegro de que viniera a ayudarnos—dijo una pequeña anciana al mago de largos cabellos rubios—En verdad se lo agradezco.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, al fin de cuentas, los magos de Sabertooth estamos para ayudar.

— ¡Fairy Tail es mejor! —gritó un niño que estaba en el restaurante.

Refus aguantó las ganas de freírlo con un rayo.

—Ignore al mocoso de mi nieto, es igual de idiota que su padre.

El mago asintió, mientras que tomaba las ropas que debía ponerse para atender a la clientela y de paso, se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo mientras se quitaba el sombrero. Aunque la máscara aún seguía en su rostro.

Miró la ropa, no era nada fuera de lo común. Un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca de botones arremangada y fajada. Zapatos normales, y un delantal azul. Nada del otro mundo.

—Bueno, es hora de comenzar—dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la parte trasera del lugar para comenzar a atender a los clientes.

Mas cuando dio al menos cinco pasos, chocó contra una persona, haciendo que esta se cayera y tirara la orden que llevaba.

Lo único que ahora Refus miraba, era una chica usando las cuatro extremidades de su cuerpo para apoyarse en el suelo y quizás también, para no golpearse en la cara. Refus, lo único que miraba, era una larga cabellera azulada…

—H-Hey—tartamudeó el rubio sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que se veía debajo del uniforme de maid— ¿Estás bien?

Y cuando ella giró el rostro para verlo, Refus sintió lo mismo que Sugarboy cuando miró por primera vez a Sting (aunque esta, no era la primera vez que Refus la veía a ella), y su rostro, se volvió aún más rojo.

—Sí, Juvia está bien. No se preocupe.

… Si, Sabertooth después de esto, no volvería a ser lo mismo.

— ¡Juvia-chan, tengo hambre! —gritó un mago de cabellos plateados, el cual el mago enmascarado, reconoció como miembro de Lamia Scale.

— ¡Juvia irá en unos minutos Lyon-sama! —respondió mientras miraba al rubio—Con permiso, Juvia va a pasar.

La maga se alejó, mientras que Refus, se quedaba ahí parado como idiota, mientras que el mocoso idiota como su padre, le gritaba que quería su malteada de chocolate.

— ¡Refus-chan ponte a trabajar! —le regañó la anciana—Juvia-chan está haciendo todo el trabajo duro.

El chico asintió y se dispuso a atender las mesas. Mirando cómo, la chica de cabellos azules dejaba una orden y luego, se golpeaba en una pared y caía al suelo.

— ¡Señorita!

Mientras que en la bolsa donde estaban las cosas del mago, para no pasar por hambre o sed en el camino, un exceed con traje rosa de sapo, salió con una sonrisa y con un cuento en la mano.

—Frosh huele que se está cocinando algo delicioso.

¿Qué en dónde estaba Frosh?, pues el muy sinvergüenza al parecer, estaba en Hosenka leyendo La princesa y el sapo.

* * *

Yukino se encontraba sentada en una pequeña sala improvisada por ella e el gremio. Leía tranquila, pero con sus cinco sentidos muy activados. Ya fuera porque Sting estuviese por ahí (persona a la cual no desea hablarle en estos momentos, o porque estuviese por ahí…

— ¡Mi doncella!, ¡En dónde está! —gritó Dan mirando hacia todos lados. La maga solo se escondió aún más para que no la viera—Supongo que ha de estar afuera, ¡No te preocupes my lady, tu caballero de armadura ya irá por ti!

Y salió, haciendo que Yukino lanzara un gran, pero gran suspiro, ¿Qué ese chico no la iba a dejar en paz?, ¡A parte ni era un miembro de Sabertooth!

—Creo saber cómo se siente Sting-sama acerca del acoso de Sugarboy-san—estrujó el manga que tenía en sus manos—Pero aun así eso no quita que se metió a mi baño sin permiso.

Dijo mientras seguía en su lectura de shoujo.

—Oh Kazehaya-sama—murmuró— ¡Solo dile a Sawako-sama que te guste y ya! —Suspiró derrotada— ¿Por qué el amor siempre es tan complicado?

—Porque si fuese fácil no tendría gracia, sería algo común y no le daríamos el valor que merece.

La maga chilló al escuchar la voz masculina, y que voz, ¡Pero que voz!

Gritó y dio un pequeño salto, solo para ver, como un chico de vestimenta ninja, máscara tapándole medio rostro y cabellos castaños con ojos de este mismo, la miraba.

Yukino se sorprendió.

— ¿Dobengal-san?

Y el mencionado asintió confundido, ¿Qué acaso la chica no lo conocía o qué?, ¡Vamos, habían sido compañeros de gremio incluso desde el viejo Sabertooth!

—Vaya…—murmuró—Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar—dijo mirándolo—Incluso llegué a pensar que eras mudo sabes.

El chico no dijo nada.

— ¿Dobengal-san?

—…

— ¿Volviste a tu estado de mudes?

—…

—Ya veo.

—…

Y tras esa larga conversación, la maga siguió en lo suyo, mientras que el ninja frustrado, prefirió leer un poco de Shakespeare.

Ambos leían, leían, leían… Hasta que un mago de gran complexión, apareció interrumpiéndolos.

— ¡Yukino! —Exclamó, mas sus ojos se achicaron al ver que su amiga estaba con un chico.

— ¿Qué sucede Orga-sama? —preguntó.

Mientras miraba como detrás del mago, estaba Rogue parado con brazos cruzados, mirando de mala gana a Dobengal, ¿Acaso se habrán peleado?, oh claro, y junto a ellos, estaba aquel mago pervertido que por más que quería lanzarlo pies bajo tierra, una parte de ella aun lo quería (y tenía lástima) un poco.

—Tenemos una misión importante, tenemos que irnos—anunció.

— ¿Misión? —Preguntó dejando de lado su manga— ¿Sobre qué? —El rubio iba a hablar—Tú ni hables.

—Veras Yukino…

— ¡Frosh no está por ningún lado! —Gritó histérico Rogue ante la mirada asombrada de todos— ¡Se perdió!

— ¡Tranquilízate! —le regañó Sting dándole un zape— ¡Qué no escuchaste de la gemela de Lucy-san que Frosh se metió en el bolso de Refus!

— ¡Refus es un idiota, seguramente dejará a Frosh tirado por ahí!

Sting le dio una bofetada.

— ¡Deja de dramatizar emo-san!

Y Rogue, le dio una patada.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Y mientras ellos creaban su propia nube de humo (imitando las peleas entre Natsu y Gajeel), Orga, le explicó a Yukino lo sucedido. La chica solo asentía con la cabeza.

—Opino que debemos partir de una vez Orga-sama, antes de que la noche llegue.

—Concuerdo contigo—miró a los dragon slayers—¡Ustedes dos, déjense de idioteces, que iremos por Frosh!

Y ante ese nombre, Rogue salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y Sting, lo seguía con su cuerpo adolorido… habían sido muchas golpizas en un solo día.

Orga los siguió, y Yukino, miró a Dobengal.

—Nos vemos Dobengal-san, fue un placer intercambiar palabras contigo.

El chico asintió, y cuando la vio salir, estrelló la cabeza contra la mesa.

Musica, quien pasaba por ahí, lo miró.

—Qué—dijo sentándose a su lado— ¿No pudiste hablar con ella?

—…

—Ya veo, eso sucedió.

—…

—No, no creo que te odie.

—…

—Sí, opino lo mismo.

El equipo Rave y Flare, los miraban confundidos.

— ¿Cómo mujeriego-san sabe lo que ninja-san dice? —preguntó la pelirroja.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza como respuesta.

* * *

Refus suspiró cuando puso el letrero de cerrado en la puerta, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que andar de mesero era tan agotador?, y para acabarla, le habían quitado dinero en la recompensa, todo por quebrar unos platos según la pareja de ancianos, un reliquia muy costosa.

Bien podría irse, al fin de cuentas no le pagarían lo que merecía…

—Hay muchas estrellas—dijeron detrás de él—Las noches de Hosenka son las más bonitas que Juvia ha visto en su vida.

Refus puso una cara de idiota.

Oh sí, el mago tenía una muy buena razón para haberse quedado en ese lugar.

—Está en lo correcto señorita Juvia.

—Etto Refus-san, a Juvia le gustaría que no dijera señorita, solo Juvia está bien.

—Sería algo indigno de un caballero llamar a una señorita únicamente por su nombre de pila, señorita.

La Loxar tembló un poco, por una extraña razón, el chico le recordaba un poco a Lyon. Pero aun así le sonrió un poco, ya que según Natsu-san le había contado, y también Yukino-chan, los miembros de Sabertooth habían cambiado, y ahora eran unas grandiosas personas.

—Bueno Refus-san, Juvia se tiene que ir.

Si… ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Señorita Juvia, es muy peligroso que se vaya sola!

La chica sonrió nerviosamente: —E-Etto… pero Juvia tiene que regresar al gremio Seguramente Gajeel-kun, Lilly-chan y Gray-sama están preocupados por ella.

_¿Gajeel-kun?, ¿Gray-sama?_ ¿¡Quién cojones son esos!?

—Espera…—murmuró— ¿Estás hablando de hierro-san y stripper-kun? —preguntó, ¿Por qué esta hermosa mujer llamaba de esa manera a ese par de cavernícolas?

—Sí—dijo mientras iba por su bolso, y una vez Refus se dio cuenta, ella ya vestía sus ropajes comunes.

Pero que eran malditamente lindos para los ojos del rubio.

—Bueno Refus-san, Juvia se está yendo. Espera verlo pronto— anunció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Refus se sintió volar, ¡La señorita Juvia quería verlo!

— ¡Oh claro! —recordó ella de pronto, mirándolo, con una encantadora sonrisa—Refus-san, mándale a Rogue-kun saludos por parte de Juvia, dígale que ella espera, y vaya a visitarnos a Gajeel-kun y a ella en Fairy Tail, él es más que bienvenido ahí.

Y una onda de viento helada, dejó petrificado al mago Lohr.

"_¡Rogue estaba enamorado de Juvia-san cuando era un niño"_

"_Dígale a Rogue-kun que vaya a visitar a Juvia"_

Juvia se marchó del restaurante, mientras que Refus, partía en dos una mesa.

Dos minutos, cinco, diez…

—Qué diablos… ¿¡Qué diablos le ven a emo-san!?

— ¿¡Qué no soy emo-san maldito Refus hijo de…!?

— ¡Nada de decir esas palabras frente a Yukino! —dijo alarmado Sting, ya bastante daño le había hecho él a la pobre. Creando nuevamente, una pelea.

Refus parpadeó confundido, ¿Qué cojones…?

—Venimos por Frosh—respondió ante la pregunta imaginaria del Lohr.

— ¿Frosh? —Preguntó confundido—Pero porqué buscan aquí, yo…

—Frosh está aquí—dijo el exceed saliendo de la cocina con un pedazo de pastel.

—¡Froooooooooosh! —Gritó Rogue corriendo a abrazarlo— ¡Baka, no te vayas de esa manera!

Frosh, comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Frosh lo siente mucho Rogue-kun, es solo que Frosh se quedó dormido en el bolso de Refus-san!

Lector, Orga, Yukino, Sting y Refus, miraron la escena con pena propia, mientras que de la cocina, salía la pareja de ancianos. A quienes se les desaparecieron las sonrisas al ver, como unas de sus preciosas mesas y sillas, ahora estaban totalmente destruidas.

El anciano, carraspeó atrayendo su atención.

—Disculpen… ¿Quién es el responsable de ustedes? —Preguntó— Me refiero a su maestro.

Todos señalaron a Sting.

—Muy bien, entonces esto es para usted—dijo el anciano enano-kun escribiendo algo en un papel y entregándoselo.

El rubio parpadeó confundido, más al ver lo que era, sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo. Los magos de Sabertooth miraron el papel y también, sintieron como su alma se salía volando.

—Es la cuenta de los destrozos y lo que él—señalando a Refus—rompió durante sus horas laborales.

—P-Pero nosotros no contamos con esa cantidad—murmuró Sting.

—Somos pobres y de familia numerosa anciano-sama—murmuró también Yukino—Qué no ve que Orga-sama ni dinero tiene para sus camisas.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Pues no me importa si tienen dinero o no! —Explotó la dulce y tierna abuelita— ¡Ustedes pagan porque me pagan!

Y después de aquel grito, por la puerta, cierta maga de agua entró tras haber recordado, su sombrero olvidado.

—E-Etto… ¿Juvia interrumpe algo?

Y los dientes de sable, la vieron como si de una diosa se tratase. Al fin de cuentas, los de Fairy Tail siempre cargaban con dinero encima.

* * *

_Capitulo # O5_

* * *

_**Omake!**_

Sugarboy se encontraba jugando con sus dardos. Tratando de atinarle a la cara de Rogue Cheney. Mientras miraba su santuario con veinte fotos de Sting Eucliffe.

—No te preocupes White boy ¡No permitiré que Black boy interfiera en nuestro amor!

Lanzó el dardo, mientras que la puerta (donde estaba pegada la fotografía del Cheney) era abierta, haciendo que aquel objeto se encajara en la frente de Hughes.

— ¿Eh?

Y cayó desmayado.

* * *

**Saber's Chronicles.**

* * *

LOOOOOOOOOOL xD como ven, nuestros queridos magos son unos idiotas.Y ahora, tenemos a un Refus enamorado y celoso, un Sugarboy enamorado y celoso, un Dobengal siendo Dobengal xD y un Sting mucho más pervertido que antes, ¿Es buena idea acaso dejarlo a él como el maestro del gremio?

Si quieren dar más sugerencias sobre que otros personajes quieren que salgan, díganmelo sin pena xD Espero y les haya gustado esta cosa rara.

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
